


Too Human

by SadlyIAmMe



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, No Smut, Not a fully sad ending, Prince George - Freeform, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, idk TAGS, weird Minecraft reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadlyIAmMe/pseuds/SadlyIAmMe
Summary: How brutal?How disgusting?How terrible?How terrifying was the man his father was terrified of.“Dream?” Was all that George could muster out. He silently cursed in his head for looking so weak in-front of someone who could snap him in half.“The man himself.”____________________________________Prince George lived in his castle under his fathers harsh ruling. The king was someone George wish would vanish off the planet.He hated his father. He wanted his father to be frustrated, unhappy, miserable and the only man that seems to be able to cause that is the mask killer named Dream.George wants to talk to the killer and he so happens to be in his dungeon awaiting his execution.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. The Damsel With No Knight

The prince rested his chin on his hand as he looked out onto his father's village which had many people running about, even at this late hour.

People who had their own lives, ones that George would trade anything for. He wanted a simple life, even if that may seem selfish. 

One where he lived in the middle of nowhere. Were his only care in the world would be the garden that housed many vegetables and flowers. 

He wanted mums, sunflowers, rose, lilacs, and had to make sure to have a path of morning glories leading up to his dream cottage. He wanted to be alone. To forget the war that was around the corner that his humiliating father was causing. 

His father just wanted more and more land and did not care what he had to do to get it. The man he sadly had to call his father, was power hungry. The only people that knew that, where everyone outside his village because the king made sure the people in the town liked him. To have no rebellion running around. 

His father hasn't made his move yet, but if you closely played attention you could see how the king was slowly inching into the world ready to grab it by its throat and devour it.

A knock echoed through George's room, causing the prince to jump out of his thoughts and let out a small yelp.

"Come in." He scrambled out of the mouth as he slammed his window closed. His door creaked open as a man walked in. George recognized him, it was his only friend he's had. Karl. If George could even call him that. 

The boy was assigned to him when he turned 16 when he started to get into trouble. Karl was surprisingly younger than the prince. The king wanted his son to at least experience someone his own age before he married his son off and threw him into a party fuck of royalty. 

"Hello, my prince." Karl giggled as he closed the door behind him. 

"I was sent to make sure you were heading to bed." The young prince rolled his eyes as he turned back to look out his window. Karl practically skipped over to George's shoulder and looked out at the village with him. 

"It's a lovely night isn't it?" Karl asked. 

"I guess so." George let out a sigh as he found his eyes land on two boys running about with fake wooden swords. 

"One day my prince I'm going to take you down there and show you the best places to shop. Their's this bakery that I'll know you'll love." George simply hummed along as his friend ranted about things to do in the village. George did want to do those things, but he knew he would never be able to. He knew he would be stuck in his tower. A damsel in distress as every knight in the castle referred him as but there is no handsome knight to save him. 

"Hey Karl." Karl stopped rambling at the sound of his name and hummed in response, telling George to continue.

"What's the agenda for tomorrow?" Karl bowed his head at the thought of tomorrow. Tomorrow they will have to attend a public execution. These didn't happen frequently, but just enough for each and every one of them to be scared into Karl's brain.

"There's an execution tomorrow. Your father is excited about this one. They've finally caught Dream and he's ready to... you know." Karl trailed off not wanting to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Of course he's excited, that prick." George knew who Dream was but only from his father's words. How the man was a tyrant. Stealing directly from his father and killing people brutally that stood in the masked monster's way. He didn't know if he should believe his father's words or not. His father may be a monster as well, but the way his father describes this man sent chills down George's spin. Could someone really be that brutal? Kill with the blink of their eye? George even knew his father didn't do that, well he at least hope his father has some sense of humanity left in him to not be that way. 

"Are my father's words true? Is this masked man really such a killer?"

"Well, I don't know." Karl has heard many stories about the smiley masked man. The knights genially feared the man and the people he worked with. Karl had been lucky enough to have never crossed paths with the man and his fear for the day he might.

"All I know is people fear him. The town has never experienced any harm from the man. Just people who associate with the king, and those people... well they're not so pretty right now." George huffed in response. He was glad someone finally got under his father's skin, but for that person to be a killer didn't sit right with the prince. 

"I would tell you horror stories about him, but you need your beauty rest." Karl said while closing the currents in George's face. 

"Hey-"

"Nope. You're the prince. You don't have time to be daydreaming and fall out your window. Now time for bed."

"I'm 23 Karl. I don't need you to treat me like a child." George said as he slumped into the side of his bed. 

"Well then stop acting like one." Karl flashed one of his brightest smiles as he stood in the doorway and grabbed the last candle and blew it out. 

"Goodnight, Prince George." Karl said in a mocking tone as he closed the door, letting the darkness swim around George, who stared at what he could make out to be his closet. 

"Night Karl." George said to the air as he ran with his thoughts. Those thoughts contained the idea of the monster that his father was going to kill tomorrow.

We're the story's really true?

What did the monster look like? 

Was this person even human? 

Could they even be human? How could this nightmare of a human be in his castle at this very moment. George wanted to ask someone these questions. Someone who wasn't biased because of his father, but the only people he knew were people who worked for his father and there is no way he would be able to leave this castle. It would have to be someone who was in this castle. He wanted to know the man his father made him fear. 

Was he stupid? 

Yes. 

Even with all the story's he heard he didn't know if he should believe them. Someone had to answer these questions and so George was up. He grabbed the candle at his door and a match while he slipped through into the quiet hallway. The only person who could answer these questions would be the man himself. 

____________________

The prince groaned as he traveled through the castle. The walk was long and he knew he was growing tired by the minute. It was reaching nearly midnight for them all. 

He really did need his sleep, but when he reached the corridor that led down straight to the dungeon, he became wide awake. He looked around and wondered where the guards were. 

They may be downstairs? Or maybe his father called a meeting with all of them to discuss the next disgusting battle they’ll fight. 

George looked down the dark stairs and the realization of what he was about to do finally hit him. 

“This is so fucking dumb.” The prince slammed his forehead into his palm. He took a moment to just breath before looking down the dreaded corridor. He hovered his foot over the first step, as if he was waiting for someone to grab him and yell at him and say what he was doing was insane. Stupid. Anything. But no one did, so he took the first step. 

Then the next and the next. Till he finally reached the Bottom of the stairs that stretched down into the many cells that they housed. Many of them were empty. Something George silently thanks. 

People seeing the prince in the dungeon would cause a commotion and anyone could hear that and drag George away before he could get his answers. There was a faint tapping at the end of the hallway. It was faint at first, but the longer George listened to it the louder it got even though George knew the noise was coming from quite far away. 

Then it stopped. The hallway became so quiet it was as if George was the only one there. All George could hear was his heartbeat as he took the first step down the hallway.

His heels clicked against the ground as he looked at the last cell. George knew he had to be there because a shadow stood there on the ground, waiting for the prince. George watched as he got closer to the shadow, it now is a call away. The dream had to know someone was there, but he showed no care for whoever was walking towards his cell. George let out a sigh, something he didn’t realize he was holding in. George inched forward, keeping his head forward till he was in front of the cell. He didn’t want to look. Seeing the monster that everyone feared was a terrifying thought. 

How hideous was the monster that was on his left? 

How cruel was the beast next to him. 

How brutal? 

How disgusting? 

How terrible? 

How terrifying was the man his father was terrified of. 


	2. Not An Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The execution is in the chapter. When you see the line of “_” that’s the part that has it. I just wanted to give a warning for anyone that needs it.

George finally turned and simply saw a smile. A man sat there with a hood over his head and a mask with a stiff smile carved into it, that was exaggerated with black paint. 

George couldn’t hide how terrified he was when it moved. 

It simply moved its head to the side in wonder. A rich laugh came from behind the mask. It was as if the man was teasing him. The man was powerless behind these bars, but George felt as if he would be able to simply walk through them and would be able to do whatever he wanted with him.

“What brings you here Princy?” Said the mask with a voice George didn’t expect. 

The voice was soft and would be comforting if it wasn’t for the psychotic smile. 

“Dream?” Was all that George could muster out. He silently cursed in his head for looking so weak in-front of someone who could snap him in half. 

“The man himself.” The tone was happy as the beast stood up and glided over to the bars letting his hands reach out through them. 

George took a step back, taking in who was in front of him. The man radiated confidence, considering this was the man that’s supposed to be executed in the morning. 

The figure in front of George rested up against the bars using his arms as ledges. The mask man rests his head in his hand and slightly adjusted the mask, waiting for the prince to respond. George stayed quite.

The mask tilled in the other direction, hand still resting on the rim as he simply tapped it, as if it was teasing George. 

George swallowed his heart out of his throat, trying to muster anything to talk.

“Are the stories true?” George voiced echoed along the walls till the dungeon fell into silence. It remained like that till the man behind the mask simply released a “huh” out from behind the mask. George silently wanted to rip it off.

It wasn’t fair the prince was sitting here trembling while the killer in front of him could hide behind a fake smile. 

“Well, firstly you gotta tell me which stories.” George licked his lips as he adverted his eyes to the floor. 

“... Are you the beast that has been killing all our men? Stole our jewels? The one that kill without a second thought. The one that is so brutal that it has terrified my father?” George came to the stop as he watched the figure. The killer started to bounce up and down, which sent the Prince into a small panic.

He was worried it was about to explode, but laughter came out instead of an explosion. It sounded human. 

Too human. 

It was loud and it was as if George just told the funniest joke. George just stood there, trying to regain his composure. 

The laughter abruptly stopped as the man quickly changed his facade, it now is the way it was a few minutes ago. 

“Well, I guess so... but you can’t believe everything you’re told, Princy.”

“Then tell me.” George said, getting closer, this time a mere inch away from the bar. George screamed at himself to back away. He was too close, but he needed to know.

Dream looked on at the prince and tilted his head. The sudden confidence that came out of the prince was new and interesting. Dream wouldn’t have imaged the Prince is acting like this.

“Tell me the truth.”

“...huh.” Came again from the mask. 

George watched as the figure turned around and sat down on the makeshift bed they were given. It was nearly a plank of wood with a blanket.

“I will but not today.” George furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This man was dying today. George had no idea what he meant. 

“What do you mean? You’re dying today. Why not right now? We have time!” George wouldn’t lie that he did let out a little anger in his words. The mask once again tilted to the side in front of the prince. 

George cringed at the image. 

“Answer me this George.” The presence of his name shook the prince a little. The man sprung forward and stuck the mask face through the bars, inches from George. 

The Dream’s hood fell back revealing the short, spiky dirty blond hair. George stared at in shock. It was just hair, but to George it was something that made the killer human. 

“What makes you want to know so bad? Isn’t it easier to just believe your father?” George didn’t answer. Dream expected that. He holds back his laughter as he watches the prince stare at him in shock.

“My father is a disgusting man and I know he lies to me... I don’t know who to believe. I just know I want you to continue doing what you’re doing. My father deserves everything you’re doing to him.” Dream stood straight. He expected the prince to just walk away. To be too frustrated with him and to march away in a childlike manner.

So the fact that George stood his ground made Dream tilt his head once again. 

Dream looked past the prince, looking at the cell in-front of him. His friend lay there curled up in a ball, hidden in the corner for George to glance over if he looked into the cell. He hoped his friend was fast asleep.

“We got a deal.” Dream reached his hand through the bar, causing George to stare. 

He wondered where his confidence went as he froze at the sight of a normal hand. 

He slowly took a hold of it and his hand was aggressively shook up and down. Dream quickly pulled away and turned around. Dream pulled up his hood as he looked out through the small window in his cell. The moon was not able to be seen, but stars scattered the surface. 

“You should go George. You have a big day tomorrow.” George stared at the back of the others head before he was pulled away by his own feet forcing him to walk away. Dream listened as the others footsteps slowly recessed into nothing as he finally let his body relaxed. 

“You’re stupid.” He heard from the cell across from him. He turned around to see his best friend finally sitting up, staring directly at him. 

“I did nothing wrong.”

“You were talking to the enemy.” Dream fell into silence as he turned away from his friend.

“I don’t think he’s our enemy Sapnap...” They ended the conversation there, both knowing there was nothing left to say.

____________________________________

The morning came quicker than expected.

George sat on his bed, the morning light shining into his room. His head pounded from his lack of sleep as he hung his legs off the side. He watched as his simple black shoes swung back and forth. A knock run through the room, making George turn still. 

“Come in.” He worried if it was his father. Worried that they somehow figured out the prince snuck into the dungeons last night and talked to the man with the mask, but he was relieved when he saw Karl at his door. 

Karl was dressed in straight black pants and a white shirt that was covered by a shawl that went down to his ankles. It was the simple servers uniform that George saw him every day. 

He wondered what Karl dressed like when he was off duty. 

“It’s time to go...” Karl’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding anywhere near the prince. George stood up and dusted off his red jacket. 

He walked to his door, not ready for today’s events.

The walk was a blur for George. Next thing he knew the whole village walked in silence around him as they made their way to the place George found dreading. The silence was uncomfortable and unusual.

You would think everyone would be excited to watch the famous killer die, but everyone was silent. 

It was as if they were at a funeral. 

As they got closer, George didn’t dare look behind him. The prince was at the very front of the group and he knew that at the very back was Dream. 

The prince tried to distract himself from his thoughts, but the silence of the village made it hard to do so.

Why were none of them excited?

They finally reached the top of the hill, causing the town to spread out for the show. George didn’t dare look up, but found his eyes at Dreams feet, watching them get pulled to the center of the platform and get placed on a peace of wood that would soon pull out from under him. 

George eyes finally left Dream’s shoes when a new pair walked on to the platform. It was his father. The king stood with his shoulders back and a huge smile on his face. The king's voice was what finally broke the silence.

“Welcome everyone to this blessed day. The day we finally get rid of such evil from this world. The execution of Dream. Dream you are charged with manslaughter, looting from the royal family, and the planing of assignation the royal family.” 

After his fathers words, the prince finally looked at the masked man.

Dream stood there with his arms tied in-front of him and a noose tightly tied around his neck. George has seen too many executions and had witnessed many reactions from people facing death. Some in tear while others broke into prayers. 

This man was unlike the others. He was confident. 

George knew if he could see the other’s face, there would be a smile on it. 

George couldn’t look away at the mask. He swore the mask was staring straight at him, but there was no way to tell. 

The prince finally peeled his eyes from the man and turned to his father that stood on the platform, a grin plastered on his face. He looked full of victory. He was waiting for this moment, even since Dream started tormenting him years ago. 

The king gripped the papers in his hands as an evil smile spread wide across his face. 

“Dream you are hereby sentenced to death.” George watched as his father sent the single to pull the lever. George watched the executor give a nod to the king and went to stand behind Dream. 

George watched the other intently. 

He had to have a plan. There was no way Dream was going to let this happen. 

George waited from Dream to move. 

He needed him to move. The prince worried that the killer in-front of him was really going to accept death so easily. The thought of their half ass deal ran through his head. Dream was supposed to continue tormenting his father, not die here. 

Not now.

George watched at the level got pulled and barely noticed an arrow whizzing by. He flinched waiting for the disturbing sound of a neck breaking, but he saw Dreams body fall through the floor, as the arrow had cut his rope, sentinel Dream free. 

George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

It seemed as George was the only one that noticed the execution didn’t go as planned. 

When it finally clicked for everyone, Dream was practically out of sight, sprinting away in the direction where the arrow had come from. 

George couldn’t hold back a smile as he looked towards his father who looked like he was about to burst.

“Go after him! Bring him back here or you all going into the dungeon!” The king yelled, sending his guards into a frenzy to chase after the man. 


	3. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes his great escape while George plans his next move and seeks help from someone in the walls of the castle.

Dream didn’t dare look back. He knew he had a head start and that his friends would watch his back, but he knew him getting captured will more than likely lead to his friends capture as well. 

“Over here dream!” Yelled a familiar voice. Dream's eyes darted in that direction and saw one of the few youngest members they’ve taken in. Dream could barley take note of the boy's appearance, as he watched another young blond boy pop up from behind the brunette, towering over him, before pulling him down into the bushes. Dream couldn’t help but smile as he merge his path to the forest his friends were in. 

Dream wanted nothing more but to run straight towards them and for this nightmare to be almost over, but he couldn’t risk the others safety.

So he ran ahead. 

He silently hoped that Wilbur will understand what he’s doing. 

Dream quickly entered the forest, turning around, seeing a couple guards ahead of the whole storm of knights that were yelling nonsense to each other as if it was the end of the world to let the boy go because to them, it was.

Dream quickly continued running, bobbing through the trees till he knew the guards could barely see him. Dream brought his tied hands to his face, pushing his mask slightly upwards, revealing his mouth and putting the end of the rope in it and pulled just enough to get it loose to start shimmying his hands out. 

The instant he managed to get one hand free he started to climb up the tree he was up against.

He didn’t stop till he reached a spot that no one should see him. He curled up on the branch and adjusted his pine green cape around him, hiding himself  in the trees. 

It was only minutes till Dream was watched as guards stormed through the forest, searching for him. The amount of people running through the forest practically shook the tree Dream was in. 

Dream  watches them all intently, none seeming to look up to search the trees.

They continued marching deeper into the forest, to the point that only faint orders were heard from the knights.

From the sight of Dream being in the clear, he finally let out a sigh before heading down to meet his friends. 

He grazed through all the trees and made his way to the spot he believed to be the one they talked about the night before. He was told it was past the three trees that merged together and was behind the bushes with the red berries. He knew he found the right spot from the sight of four of his friends sitting on the floor waiting for his arrivals. 

Dream wanted to run and hug them, but didn’t as they all simultaneously jumped into fighting stance when Dream finally made the slightest noise. Dream raised his hands at the sight of the bows and knife that were now drawn on him.

It took them a second to realize it was Dream, causing them all to  relax in front of him.

The first to move was the man in a black hood. Dream tilted his head as he tried to make out anything on the others  face, but gave up as the  shadow  of the hood was too big and shallowed the others features.

Dream flinched as the man practically ran into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Dream.

“You muffin. You could’ve died.” He said not making any move to leave the other’s side.

“But I didn’t Bad.” Dream couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he looked towards the three that awkwardly stood on the other side of the canopy. 

Dream scanned over them. He started with the shortest. The boy was the most happy to see Dream out of the three. He bounced sightly, his brown hair following his movements. Dream noticed the other boy staring at the floor, ignoring the brunette trying to talk to him. The blond boy stood slouched over, his hand twitching with a bow resting in it. The adrenaline had to still be rushing through his veins from the shot he had to take.

Dream trusted him enough to do so. Dream knew it would cause the boy  stress, but he believed he would be able to do it, and he did. 

Dream watched as the tallest put his hand on the blond boy’s shoulder. The man towered over everyone and his stance did not help with that. He radiated confidence, something him and Dream had in common, both knowing how to fake confidence.

“I’m sorry to break the moment. We really should get going. This spot could be found at any moment.” Said the tall brunette that Dream knew as Wilbur. 

Dream knew he was right.  The Knights were bound to find this very obvious spot at any moment.

He frowned before peeling his friend off of him before followed the three others  to the right. 

Wilbur lead them, pushing back vines that opened into a path that they rushed down, not letting Dream even take in what it looked like. 

They barley walked for five minutes before reaching an end. Dream tilted his head in confusion, making eye contact with Wilbur. The man smirked before bending down and found his fingers around a small hatch in the ground.  The leaves fell off it, as Wilbur revealed a ladder that lead into what seemed to be nothing . No one said anything as they ascended down into darkness. 

Dream followed the group closely behind, his back aching from how small the tunnel was. He barley was able to make out who was in front of him till he saw light coming  from the end of the tunnel. It was  barely a minute before the small tunnel turned into a cave. 

It was lit up by the sky that cracked through the ceiling that spread vines down to the group. Dream looked past the four and saw the remaining of their team. It was around another four people, sitting around a dying fire. 

They all snapped their heads towards the group and instantly found their eyes to Dream. 

The room instantly filled with congratulations and laughter as they welcomed everyone to their temporary  home, but Dream knew they wouldn’t be there long as they still had to rescue their last member.

____________________________________

George made his way to his room, drained from the few hours he’s been awake. After Dream made his great escape, George had to watch his father break down. 

His father lost it, yelling at anyone that tried to talk to him. He only would talk to the Knights, and when they reported that they did not find the wanted man, George had to leave the room. 

The man lost it. 

The king hit every surface and almost landed his fist on one of the knights. Even as George was walking up the stairs the prince could hear his  father's cries. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. 

Dream did it again and George couldn’t be  gladder. 

George couldn’t believe he was glad a murder was on the  loose once again but he didn’t care. He found himself  selfish, but he just wanted his father to suffer and this is the one thing that brought that wish true.

“My prince.” Called the voice of Karl behind George. George quickly turned around and was faced with his friend. 

“Hello Karl, what brings you here?” George asked, his words laced with happiness. The prince hoped the other didn’t notice his tone.

“Your father has sent me to tell you that he’ll be out tonight searching for Dream. He will not be returning till tomorrow morning for another execution.”

“Another execution. What do you mean?”

“It will be for one a Dream’s member. Sapnap, people believe him to be Dream’s right hand man.” 

George didn’t know what to think. There was another one in these walls. One that knew more about Dream and one that can listen to George. 

Well hopefully. 

George now knew who Dream was but wanted to know why?

He knew his father was  terrible, but what was their plan. He did not want to be associated with his father and wondered if a peace could be brought between the prince and the team. 

“Karl...” The thought was stupid. George knew it was stupid. Oh god, he knew the thought was the worst thing to think but he wanted it. He wanted his thought to be true so it would bring some sense of comfort from knowing he was siding with a killer.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Call me George.” Karl couldn’t help but smile as he finally stepped into the room and closed the door.

“Yes, George?”

“... I don’t think Dream’s that bad.”

“Yeah... I don’t either.” George snapped his head to look at the other and found the other looking out into the village. 

“What!” 

“You said it as well. Don’t “what” me.”

“I- know but I didn’t expect you to agree.”

“George. The only people he and his team have hurt,  are people who hurt others. The king being a prime example.” 

The room turned silent shortly as George looked for what next to say.

“Do you think he’ll kill my father?”

“Yes.” Karl knew Dream would die trying to kill the king. Karl heard stories of him. The fire inside the masked killer was strong. The only reason why the king wasn’t dead yet was because Dream took his time.

“Will... he kill me?” George knew it was stupid. Of course Dream wanted to kill him. He probably associated the prince with the king when George wanted nothing to do with his father. He didn’t choose to be here. He doesn’t want to be here. 

“If he wanted, he won’t. You have  too many people protecting you. We’ll not allow that to happen ... Why are you asking this?” 

“I don’t know...” The room became silent as George curled up on his window seal. He knew he shouldn’t see his father in this light. He knew it was bad to wish death upon  someone, but all the pain his father put him through made him want revenge. He was tired of his fathers yelling, screaming, and abuse. 

“I hate my father. I don’t want anything to do with him. I don’t want to be associated with him... He’s worse than Dream... I don’t want this life. I want Dream to kill him. I want him gone.” George couldn’t help but let out a small sob as he hid his unexpected tears from the other. Karl stood there, not knowing what to do. 

“George... you’re nothing like your father and I hope you realize that. He may be a terrible  person, but he’s still your father. Wishing death  upon the king...” George instantly snapped his head up at the other. That was the wrong thing to say. 

Karl knew it was. 

George wanted to hear anything but the fact that no matter  what, he’ll have ties to the man. He wanted Karl to offer running away or anything. He thought about how selfish that was but he didn’t care. He wanted out.

“Get out.” George said turning away.

“George please-“

“I said get out! I don’t want to talk anymore.” Karl stood for a second before he made his way out, paying the other one more look before closing the door behind him. 

When George heard the click from his door, he continued to cry. It was too much. He hated his father and wanted the man as far away as possible him. His father was terrible. George was terrified of him for many reasons. He wanted nothing but death upon the other. Life would be so much better if George father was no more. 

The thoughts continue to spiral till George had no more energy to think. He felt numb with dried tears on his face. He wondered how long he’s been at this same spot. It had to be mid day by  now, but George didn’t care. He closed his eyes and placed his head on the cold glass, falling asleep within minutes.

When George finally opened his eyes only moonlight came through his window. He looked outside and saw the moon at the highest point in the sky and let out a sigh. 

It took him a moment to remember what happened before he fell asleep. When he remembered Karl telling him about Sapnap, he couldn’t help but be wide awake. 

He needed to talk to him. Make it known George was on their side and that he wants to help bring down his father.

George threw himself off the seal and made his way quickly out the door. The hallway was  barely lit as he traveled the path from the night before and ended up at the same spot that he was stuck  in before.

The prince looked down the dark stairway, his thoughts swarming him.

He worried about how there will be no turning back if he makes this commitment. He would not be under the familiar protection he was used to. He didn’t know what would happen. Would they take him with them whenever Sapnap made his escape? 

Keep him as an spy? 

Or simply laugh in his face and turn him away. 

Was he ready to finally rebel against his father?

George knew his answer when he took the first step down into the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ll hopefully be able to upload an chapter once a week. I’m ahead of the curve and have the next chapter done, so I think of staying the pace of a chapter ahead for the week will be good.


	4. Eggs and Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this what you’ve been entertaining yourself with Sapnap?” His voice was what instantly broke the two arguing men out of their fight. They both looked up at Dream, mainly in shock. 
> 
> “Dream?” George asked. He didn’t want to admit he was glad he was here.

The prince made his way quickly down the row of cells, this time he was filled with confidence. 

He knew why he was here. 

The hallway seemed to be shorter than the first visit, as he was already in front of a man that was slouched over on a bed. The man had shaggy black hair that was pushed out of his face with a bandanna. The man was stripped to a loose white long sleeve that had a black vest over it. George figured they cleared him of any armor he was wearing before.

“Took you long enough Dr-“ The man stopped at the sight of the prince. His eyes instantly went wide, his anxiety rose as he sat there.

“You need to leave.” The man continued. He was panicked, this was not part of the plan.

“I need you to hear me out. I-“

“No. You need to hear me out. Leave now before you get hurt.” 

George took a step back at the aggression from the man. He needed him to hear him out.

“Let me talk. I would like to help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” Sapnap stood up and made his way to the bars, keeping eye contact the whole walk.

“You need to leave now. Your father is going to know your missing and going-“

“I want my father gone!” Interrupted George. 

That instantly made Sapnap stop talking. He quickly looked through the hallway before stopping to look at the prince, analyzing b his face. 

Sapnap admitted the prince looked serious but he was not about to risk this be some sort of trap.

“Listen to me-“

“George!” A voice called from the entrance of the dungeon. The two looked down seeing Karl sprinting towards the prince.

“What are you doing here?” Karl asked. George rolled his eyes as he tried to think of what to say. 

“What am I? Why are you here Karl?”

“George you’re the one that snuck into the dungeon in the middle of the night.”

“And you’re the one that followed me.” Sapnap rolled his eyes as he rested his head against the bars. 

Dream was not going to like this.

Speaking of the devil.

Sapnap heard footsteps coming from his right, and they were heading closer, fast. Sapnap listened to the fast footsteps till they slowed down right in front of Sapnap's cell. He looked up and saw his best friend towering over the prince and the person he assumed to be Karl. He smiled at his friend, ignoring the two who were still arguing, still not aware of the group's presence.

“Is this what you’ve been entertaining yourself with Sapnap?” His voice was what instantly broke the two arguing men out of their fight. They both looked up at Dream, mainly in shock. 

“Dream?” George asked. He didn’t want to admit he was glad he was here. He was bound to listen to him more than anyone else would. George watched as Dream slightly arched down to his height and made his way right up into his ear. George expected to feel some type of breath hit his ear, but none did. George knew it was because of the mask but it was unsettling.

George mentally screamed at himself to do or say anything but his body did nothing in response.

He was frozen.

“I’m sorry to do this to you princy but we need to borrow you real quick.” 

Before George could even question what was going on he watched a man emerged from behind Karl. George could only make out dark curly hair, as he watched the man struck at Karl’s neck, causing Karl to fall back into the man. He was about to say something but sharp pain came from his neck and he lost his balance falling backward as he fell into darkness. 

Dream gave Tommy and Wilbur small nods as they started dragging the two boys to their existing. 

“Took you long enough,” Sapnap said making Dream finally give him attention. Dream smiled behind the mask and pulled out the key he snagged from yesterday and quickly unlocked Snapnap cell. 

The door was barely open before Sapnap threw himself at the other. Sapnap latched onto the taller man as if they haven’t seen each other in years. Dream practically couldn’t breathe nor walk from having Sapnap arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. 

“I was worried that you guy left me,” Sapnap admitted into Dream chest.

“I couldn’t imagine doing that. Now let’s go before more people come.” Sapnap gave him a nod, crawling off the other before the two walked in unison away with the group.

“Wait dream!” Dream turned around at Tommy’s voice and saw the boy struggling to carry the prince. Tommy looked so in distress that Dream had to laugh. His laugh turned into a wheeze as Tommy was getting more and more irritated.

“You fucking bastard help me before I leave your boyfriend here!” Dream rolled his eyes as he walked over to the boy. He took the prince's arm and had Tommy help the prince onto Dream’s back. Dream grabbed his arms in one hand and thengrabbed his feet with the other, securing George as a makeshift backpack.

“Alright let’s go.” 

Then the team finally made their escape into the night with two new people to drag along.

The night dragged on as they made their escape successfully. There was very minimal security as all the knights were out looking for Dream. The small group walked in silence under the stars, tucked away into a trail from people’s view.

Wilber and a friend, called Techno, led the group in the front. They rested their hands on their swords as they used their other hand to hold out lanterns to guide the group. Behind them were Tommy and Tubbo. They bounced along with each other as they talked about everything and nothing. Their loud laughter comforts the group as they walked. If someone heard them they would be screwed but hearing the youngest members act as if there was nothing wrong was comforting. Behind the two were Sapnap and Dream, carrying sleeping Karl and George.

They didn’t speak as they walk, both begin tired from the past few days of worrying if things will be okay. 

Sapnap thought about the day before the Prince showed up and talked to Dream. The two sat up against the bars and talked for hours. Dream ended it with a small goodbye in case everything went wrong. He remembers looking at the mask on the floor and Dream looking out to the small cell window.

“ _ Sapnap. I hope you can forgive me for dragging you into this mess. I want nothing more for you to live life the way you please. To get married and do whatever you want... If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be here-“ _

_“Dream. Don’t talk like that. You know that I’ll always be by your side. Even if you didn’t want me there, I would be.” Sapnap watched Dream's body slightly_ turned to face Sapnap. All he could see was his side profile but it was more than the young boy had ever seen.

“ _Don’t waste your life on me Sapnap. If I’m ever about to get captured, die...whatever, just let me. I can’t have your death on my hands. You have so much to live for.”_

_ “You do too Dream. We’re going to get out of this! Wilbur and the rest are going to save us. They’re going to save you.” It took a moment for Dream to respond. The man was back to looking out the window. The moonlight hitting his face.  _

“ _I didn’t want this life Sapnap. I would give anything for this to be all over but I can’t live in a world where a king will continue ruining life’s just how he ruined mine.I need to be the one to do it. I need to kill the king and I’m more than likely going down with him. We’re both monsters-“_

_ “You are nothing like him Dream.” _

_“Sapnap. Please let me finish.” That’s when Sapnap finally saw his face. Their eyes locked as Sapnap was in shock._ _Never had the man let the other see a faint shadow of the other face before and now he saw it all._

_ “The day will come where I will fight the final battle against the king and it will be me that takes the last hit but I can’t promise my safe return. If anything happens to me, please for me, live your life.” _

Sapnap cringed at the man's final words on that night. Dream was his best friend and he would not simply forget about him if it would ever come to the other death. He looked over to his friend and saw him lost in thought. 

Dream looked up at the stars as he thought about how insane he was. He just kidnapped the prince and it was out of nowhere and unplanned. They didn’t plan on using this plan for not while but he couldn’t just let the prince go back to bed after seeing them. It wasn’t like genially believed the prince and wanted to get him out of the castle as soon as he could.

Dream gripped onto George’s legs as he felt the Prince stir on his back. The prince moved his head into the crook of Dream’s neck and slowly opened his eyes. Dream watched out of the corner of his eye as the prince looked around at his surroundings.

“Good morning, princy.” Dream felt the weight of the other head leave his neck before it got thrown back into his neck as George mumbled into his skin.

“Where are you taking me?” George had to be tired. Dream has been hit with the move Tommy had performed before multiple times and when you wake up, your head is still spinning.

“I can’t tell you that Georgie. Now, why were you down in the Dungeon with Sapnap?” Dream voice was barely over a whisper to not alarm the others of George’s awakening.

“I wanted to join you all but I guess I ended up not having a choice.” Dream chuckled as George seemed to fall still. Could think they were semi on the same page.

“Go back to sleep, we’ll be home soon.” Dream was right. It took them only 10 more minutes to see three cottages hidden away with trees. They weren’t huge, but had two to three-room in each house, giving enough room for everyone. As they walk to the center of the felid, Dream shooed them off and told them all to get some sleep.

No one protested. As they split off to two of the three buildings. Sapnap and Dream carried the two to their house after everyone had made their way into their homes. They reached the door and crept inside.

“What do we do with them?” Sapanap asked and Dream wondered the same question. 

“Let’s put them in the spare room and you can head to bed. I’ll keep a watch over them.” Sapnap didn’t protest as they walked to the spare room. It was lined with blue and had a small layer of dust covering everything. Dream lit a candle on fire before placing George on one of the two beds. Sapnap was already at the doorwaiting for the other to say their goodnights.

“Are you okay with being in here for the rest of the night?” Dream simply nod.

“Yeah go get some sleep, you need it.” Sapnap nods his head as he walked away closing the door behind him. Dream turned around and looked at the two. They seemed sound asleep.

The man walked to the corner and sat in the chair that stayed there. He knew he would easily be able to stay awake but the boredom slowly creeps onto the man.

He sat there for what seemed like forever as he racked at his brain at whatever came to him. 

The sun soon rose as it was barely six am. Sapnap should be up soon, Dream thought. 

Dream pulled himself out of his chair as his body ached from sitting for hours. He made his way out of the room and went to the kitchen. He hoped the two “captives” liked eggs and toast. 

As Dream was busy in the other room the prince stirred awake in his small bed. His head spun as he pushed himself up and looked around the simple room. It was bland and only had two dressers and two beds pressed up into each corner with a small rocking chair pressed up into the corner. George slowly turned his head to the right and saw Karl slowly mimic George waking up. 

“George?” Karl's voice was small and quiet. The boy seemed to be lost and panicked. His eyes skipped around the room trying to get ahold of everything.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we?”

“I’m not sure.” George swung his legs off the bed. He remembered Dream in the dungeon and nothing else. George wondered how much of an easy target he was from someone that could easily kill him. 

George's eyes trailed to the door. The nob caught his eye as it twisted open and Dream stood in the doorway with two plates rested on his arms. Dream wore a different outfit than the prince remembered.

The man no longer had a cape and wore a simple black shirt. He had straps around his chest that normally would hold an ax on his back. George went silent as he looked at the other's skin. He was littered with scars. 

George was honestly panic. This was the most he’s ever seen of Dream. From his spiked golden hair to his strong neck that had freckles littered about to his built arms that hold the plates that had many scars. His skin seems to glow as if he had some sort of gold aura around him. 

“Oh, you two are awake...” Dream stated as he walked into the room. He closed the door behind him. He turned around into the awkward air. He gave a small smile behind his mask, saying, “I made breakfast.”

George couldn’t help but let out a small laugh while Karl sat completely still. Dream awkwardly placed one plate on each dresser for them. He stood there as he watched the two not make a move for the plates. This man was nothing like the one George saw the one night. He was awkward. Uncomfortable. Human. The prince didn’t want to admit he was glad. 

“I’m... you two are probably insanely confused.”

“Yeah, a little.” Karl finally spoke. Dream turned to him and found the boy sending daggers at the man. 

“Well... we needed the prince.” Dream looked at George, well George believed Dream looked at him. 

“We are planning to use you as bait for the king, I can assure you there will be no harm done to you.” Dream was looking at him now, George knew he was. George quickly sat up straight from knowing the other eyes were on him.

“You have my word. We didn’t plan on taking you this soon but we had the perfect opportunity so we took it... you simply just got in the way... sorry.” He said referring to Karl.

“Well sorry to disappoint but my father won’t care.” George said.

“What?” Dream said causing George to shake his head. George knew his father wouldn’t care about him enough to go after him, expensively since the king would know he would be walking straight into a trap. The king would sacrifice his own son's life rather than let Dream have more power over him.

“Dream can I speak to you alone?” George asked. Dream looked between the two and sighed. 

“I can’t right now. I can’t leave one of you alone while you’re conscious.”

“I can assure you Dream, I will not be leaving without the prince.” Butted in Karl. Dream let out a harsh sigh as he rolled his eyes behind his mask.

“Fine, I guess. Come with me princy.” Dream didn’t wait for the other before he made his way out the door. George followed suit, silently thanking Karl. 

The door shut behind him causing him to turn to his left and the wooden smile looked back at him. George didn’t need to see his face to know he was annoyed.

“So what is it?” Surprisingly the voice was calm. Maybe it was just George expecting the other to react the same way his father always did, but he was shocked by the calm tone.

“My father doesn’t care that much about anyone. If I was put in a risks way and he had nothing to gain from saving me, I would be dead. But I need you to hear me out on this...” Dream went to protest but stopped as the other continued.

“Please...” George watched as the taller man shift his body and looked around as if he was making sure no one was looking.

“Okay...” George was filled with relief. Someone was finally going to listen to him

“I know you’re not going to trust me or believe me. I don’t blame you on that but I hope you release I don’t want anything to do with my father and I can be useful to you. I know everything about the castle. 

I know the secret rooms and hallways. I know where guards are stationed every day because my father is dumb enough to not change the routines. I know the vault is in the basement and the key for it is in my father's room, which is located on the third floor of the west wing. I know that the guards are at lack in certain areas when my father hold huge events... the next one is my father's big ball to find another suited and it would be the perfect time to strike because every time he holds this event he runs off alone with one person, which would be the perfect time to strike. And I can get you to that point. I can give you more information if you need it, I just...” 

At this point George was rambling and he knew he was. He was hoping to see any sort of reaction, telling him he was winning the other over but thanks to the cursed mask, he couldn’t tell.

“I just need you to trust me.” George watched the mask for anything. He was worried they turned to stone with how long it took Dream to finally respond.

“Fine, I trust you...” That was something George wasn’t expecting. He was expecting the one to turn him away, kill him even. So George couldn’t help but let out a small “what” escape his lips. 

Dream couldn’t help but chuckled as his body relaxed.

“I said I trust you...” he said while bending down to be on the level of the other. “But don’t let it get to your head. I may trust you but not everyone else does.”Dream abruptly walked away into the makeshift kitchen that was close by. He turned around to make sure George was following and he sure was.

“I will talk to them but I will need you with me. You will tell them everything you just told me but with more detail.”

“What?” George said, confused.

“Do I just have to keep on repeating myself? We are going to talk to them and-“

“No, no, no, I know what you mean but why are you trusting me so quickly?”

“Think of it as... we’re business partners. I can trust that you’ll do your end of the bargain and you can trust that I’ll do mine. I don’t trust you as in a friend standpoint...” Dream stood up straighter and George watched as the other’s muscles twitched. It was intimidating. Dream had to be at least five inches taller than him and three times bigger than him and here George was, trying to gain the trust of someone who seemed to be a brick wall.

“I’m just asking that you’ll do your end of the deal. I’ll kill your father and you provide information. No harm will come your way and you’ll be free after everything. You can do whatever you want, go into the circus for all I care.” Even though Dream seemed more relaxed his tone was harsh. George felt as if the man was trying to mock him in a way. 

The room fell silent as Dream waited for the Prince’s response. George didn’t know what to say. He was promised what he always wanted.

He had a way out but for that way out to be granted by the man that was the horror story’s that were told to the royal children to scare them, wasn’t something George pictured happening. He knew when he walked down those steps the first night to talk to Dream there would be no turning back but it was just too much and so quick that it felt not real.

“You’re choosing to trust me even though I could be a spy?” Dream couldn’t help but erupt into laughter. It took him a moment before he could say his response.

“George... how I see it if you were a spy I wouldn’t have been left to die. The night you visited me, if you were a spy, your father would’ve sent you down with a key. Your father didn’t know I was going to escape during the execution so if he wanted to have a spy why would he have risked that? Even then if he tried to convert you the day I escape, he didn’t have time. I watched him all day looking around for me and even if he did find the time, why would you have said those things the night before?”

George didn’t want to admit it made sense, and that he was a little lost. He didn’t expect Dream to think that into it.

“How dumb do you think I am, Princy?”

“My name’s George, don’t call me that.”

“Okay, Georgie,” the prince couldn’t help but roll his eyes and scoff at the other. “What’s your plan?”

“What?”

“What’s your plan? The group isn’t going to just let you walk in here and trust you. They’re going to need a little bit more convincing than me.”George didn’t want to admit he had no way of showing he’s not a spy. He was lucky enough to have Dream even consider him any amount of trustworthy. Before he couldn’t even think of an answer, Dream continued. This time with a softer tone that George did not expect.

“... it’s okay, sorry. I got ahead of myself and shouldn’t be asking you these questions right as you just got here.” George was stunned. This man that was told me to be a cruel beast just apologizes to him. The others character seemed completely different.

Dream was slumped over the counter, running a hand through his hair as a way of comfort, and seemed tense. It did not seem like the same man George was just talking to a second ago. George almost considered the other may have been switched out with another weird Dream that was more approachable even with the grim mask. 

“This probably is a lot. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me but I will not harm you in any way and no one else will while you’re here. We both need each other in this situation.”

“Your mood changes are giving me whiplash,” George said, blankly. Dream let out a giggle, that turned into a laugh, then unexpectedly turned into a wheeze. George couldn’t help but have a small smile while the other man lost it over such a dumb thing. Slowly Dream collected himself and only had left a few giggles when he talked next.

“I get that a lot... You probably should head back to your room and eat before it gets cold and it might be a good idea to talk to your friend as well.” George muted his laugh in his throat, turning around for the room he came from.

“And George...”

“Hmm?” Asked George as he turned around and looked at the man that hadn’t moved from the counter.

“I-... I hope you like eggs and toast.” Eggs and toast, the one meal George hated.

George simply nodded as he slipped into the room, leaving Dream to stand at the counter, like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for y'all:)


	5. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is George and Karl as you may know. They would like to join us and wish that you hear them out. All I ask is that you give them a moment.” When all the eyes shifted back to George he knew it was his time to speak and he did not have a plan.

George closed the door behind him as he turned to see Karl in the same spot they left him. The boy sat up against the wall on the bed, lost in thought. The two plates of eggs and toast were left untouched on the dresser, and will more than likely remain that way.

George went to talk but stopped as a long sigh escaped Karl’s mouth.

“You know I never thought you were this crazy.”

George didn’t know if he should laugh. 

“So what’s the plan,” Karl asked and George scanned the floor in response. He knew his plan but didn’t know Karl’s. He hated to admit he kind of forgot Karl was a factor in this plan when he was talking to Dream. 

“Karl... you can leave if wanted. I’ll figure something out with Dream but I will be staying here.” 

Once again the room fell silent as Karl looked everywhere but the prince. George didn’t want to admit he needed his friend here. Yes, he wanted to trust the group around him but Karl would bring a sense of comfort that they wouldn’t.

“George... like I said to Dream I will not be leaving without you. I was hired as your loyal servant and I’ll do such.”

“You’re not my servant Karl, you’re my friend. I don’t know what to say except thank you.”

“Well, you could say what we’re doing next.”

“Yeah... probably should. We’re going to work with Dream to take my father down but first, we have to gain a spot within the group. Dream trusts us enough but he said his group won’t be so easy so we need to plea our case.”

“And when exactly are we going to share our case?” George opened his mouth but fell silent as he couldn’t remember a time he was told.

As if the man was listening, Dream opened the door and slid into the room. He holds the door shut behind him as if he was hiding something, well more like someone. Unknown to the two, Tommy and Tubbo were pushing on the door to get their look at the prince in a normal state.

Dream took a second to relax, his body pressed up against the door.

“The group would like to see you within ten minutes. I’ll come back and get you two.” Just like that he was gone but the two did hear a yell that sounded like, “you green bastard, let us in.”

Ten minutes seemed to slowly pass. George and Karl's micro adjusted their hair and clothes, doing the best they could with no mirror. The anxiety of getting judged by a gang of criminals was getting to them. The only thing that broke them out of their anxious fits was the door opening.

Dream stood in the corridor wearing a tight black long sleeve that hugged everything imaginable with a loose pair of green pants. George noted that if he was going to stay here he was going to have to stop panicking whenever he saw Dream in normal attire. 

It was because he thought Dream was some monster, right? Seeing him so human-made him stare, right?

“Follow.” That was all that Dream said before he turned around and lead the two out of the room. They walked down the corridor and heard murmurs within the house. 

The voices resigned within the living room that had what seemed to only be fifth teen people. In all honesty, George expects more. For a group up against a kingdom he was expecting an army but they were just as intimidating as one.

George scanned the room and saw every single eye on them. The emotion he was having was the exact one he had the night he meant Dream. So much has changed in nearly three days.

Dream’s voice was what broke the silence. “This is George and Karl as you may know. They would like to join us and wish that you hear them out. All I ask is that you give them a moment.” When all the eyes shifted back to George he knew it was his time to speak and he did not have a plan.

All the confidence he had with Dream was no longer there. It was as if Dream wasn’t even there because he was no longer next to George, he now sat far away across the room next to the man he remembered to be Sapnap.

“As Dream said, I am George. I am the son of the king,” He looked around and watched multiple people shift in their seats. “I know what my father has done. He has forced many people into battle, force them to be sacrificed, has stolen from the town, and many things that I can’t list. I’ve witnessed him do many cruel things to many people and even to myself.” 

George couldn’t help but look out into the sea of people and tried to find a face of approval but as he searched his eyes fell on Dream. The man's confidence seemed to disappear as he was fighting within his seat and looked at the ground. George worried he had said something or if he hadstruck a nerve.

“My word may be worth nothing to you, but I do not approve of my father's actions. I despise that man with every bone in my body and wish nothing but pain upon him. Like I told Dream I am willing to give information that can help make that wish come true. All I need for that wish to come true is to be granted safety into your group for me and my friend.” The group stayed silent. A lot of heads spun around, waiting for someone to say something. The person that spoke was someone that sat near Dream. The man was hunched onto his knees and had his blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a loose white long sleeve shirt and simple black pants that had holes all up and down his legs.

“Nothing against you personally, but we have no guarantee that you’re not a spy. I know what Dream said about that topic but I don’t want some random person, let alone our enemy son, running around in our stuff.” 

“I can assure you, Punz, he will be watched 24/7.” Interrupted Dream. George couldn’t help but smile at the other. He thought he was going to be alone to face the others but that simple sentence reinsured George that Dream was going to help him.

“I’ll have him under my supper vision at all times until you all see him fit as trustworthy. You have my word and you know that.”

“ Oh no ” was all that ran through George’s head. Dream was intimidating and not even three days ago George was terrified of the man, worried he was going to kill him just like his father and now he will have to spend every single day with him. 

“And what about him?” Punz said once again. He pointed a finger at Karl who stood straight behind George.

“I can assure you I am loyal to the prince and not the king. The king has never treated me nor my family with respect and I do wish the same thing as the prince. You have no reason to trust me and I don’t blame you but I’m simply just a servant boy. I just wish to stay with my friend.”

“Dream?” Punz asked the other. The man didn’t even take a second before speaking, knowing exactly what Punz was going to say.

“Sapnap will watch him.”

“What?!” Screamed the nearly sleeping man. Sapnap was now awake and had Dream by the collar. A laugh erupted behind the mask as Sapnap let out streams of complaints.

“I can assure you I will be no problem,” Karl said, remaining in a calm expression. This was something George never has seen in the other.

“All I ask is just give us a chance.” Sapnap froze as he dropped Dream out of his hand and stared at the blond. Heat rushed to his face and he broke eye contact mumbling a “fine” to Dream. 

Dream stood up from his chair and looked out to the group. He clasped his hands together before speaking. 

“Then it’s settled. Does everyone agree?”

The room filled with many muffled yeses, filling George with joy that he had to suppressed down. George was so wrapped up in the achievement he didn’t hear Dream dismiss everyone, leaving four people in the room. 

“Sapnap why don’t you show Karl to your two’s room?” Dream asked, nudging the other, his tough persuade gone. Sapnap glared at the taller man and slowly looked at Karl who gave him a small smile, that he couldn’t deny giving one back. Sapnap guides Karl out of the living room, leaving the two alone in the middle of the living room.

“Well... would you like to see our room?”

“Yeah... yeah, I would Dream, thank you.” His thank you hold so much more than just getting lead to his new room.

He was so filled with joy with giving a chance by the group, he practically teleported to the doorway of his new joint room with Dream. George looked around and saw the mess he was supposed to call a room. Books were stacked up against the wall on one side while some were pressed up against the desk that was on the far wall. The desk was full ofscattered papers and lined with plants. The lone bed was placed on the opposite side. The bed was up against a metal frame and had many different types of throw blankets on the bed, some being practically on the floor. 

The main mess was up against the wall from George. It seemed like Dream had every weapon known to man in a pile on the floor with a circle of papers next to it. George could picture Dream huddled in the middle of throwing papers around. Certain pages were pinned to the wall that had markings that George couldn’t make out.

The room smelt of pine and felt cozy despite the weapons that were lazily placed on the floor.

“Where will I be sleeping?”

“On the bed? Like a normal person.” George huffed, the other seemed to not understand.

“Then where will you be sleeping?”

“On the bed. It’s not that hard to understand, George.”

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you Dream.”

“Why not?” George crossed his arms and turned away, pink tinting his cheeks. This was wrong. George felt like it was. 

“Because... because I don’t even know you! And you expect me to sleep with you.”

“I wouldn’t do that, I would take you to dinner first.” Dream said with a smirk George could hear. 

“George if it makes you comfortable I’ll lay at the desk. I just can’t leave your side.”George relaxed from the soft voice. Knowing the other showed emotion sometimes was comforting.

“No... it’s fine I’m just being dramatic.” George made his way to the bed and slumped down into it, Dream following shortly after, making sure there was room between them.

“I know this is a lot, George. Going from everything being handed to you to being on the run is a huge change. You can back out, you just have to claim I took you and you’ll be cleared to come back. I won’t blame you.”

George stared at the stupid mask. It felt weird having a serious conversation with a piece of cracked wood. So he trailed his eyes down to the other’s neck and the small amount of jaw. George watched as the man Adam’s apple bobbed up and down while the Dream clenched his jaw. The other was nervous.

George could tell and it amused him. Someone who was a ruthless killer was scared of the Prince.

“You seem nervous.” George couldn’t help saying. The more he talked to the other the more real he became and he couldn’t help the thought slip his mouth.

“Well, it’s not every day a handsome prince is in my room.” George blushed from the comment while Dream visibly tensed up waiting for the other's reaction.

Dream smiled as the other laughed and pushed his shoulder, saying a small “shut up” as he continued to giggle.

“Well, it’s not every day I get rescued froma terrible king by one of most wanted men alive.”

“Oh come on now, I'm not that bad.”

“My father told horror stories about you to children, and it worked.”

“So, you're scared of me?”

Yes

“No.”

“That was a huge lie.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.” George huffed as the masked man went into hysteric laughter.

“I just need time to change the image of you I had before.” Dream trailed off, his laugh still lights on his tongue.

“Am I anything like the image you had in your mind?”

“No,” Dream could feel the seriousness in the other’s tone, causing him to stop his giggles.

“You’re human.” Heat rushed to Dream’s face. He was expecting an insult but not something that now hold dear to him. 

An abrupt knock rang through the room with the sound of the door opening. Sapnap and Karl stood in the doorway. Dream scanned his best friend's face and recognized the slight panic in his eyes.

“What’s the wrong Sapnap?” Dream was already at his side. Sapnap shooed him away before entering the room. Dream stood at the doorway, slightly slumped from his friend's rejection.

George couldn’t help let his eyes linger on Dream. The panic and love in Dream’s voice was something new and hearing it directed towards someone else sent a ping at George’s heart.

“We need a favor, Dream?”


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn't do anything. You choose to come talk to me. You did that not me.” Dream clipped the small chain in the front of the cloak, his hands lingering at the chain.
> 
> “Then I think I made the right decision.”

“I’m not going to like this, aren’t I?” Dream asked the room. He stood up straighter, seeming to be more alert.

“We need to go into town,” Sapnap said while Karl hid behind the other. Dream took a moment to respond. His friend was completely serious.

“Go into town?”

“Yes.”

“You of all people should know that we can’t do that right now. The kingdom is going to be on high alert. With what happened last time-“

“That won’t happen again, Dream.” The two stopped for a second. They both knew they were talking about the night of them getting caught. Dream blamed himself and saught for it to never happen again. 

Sapnap starred directly through the mask at Dream. They both were waiting for the other to move. The first to break was Dream, who let out a sigh as he looked down to the floor.

“What is it?” Sapnap instantly lit up from his friend caving into him.

“Karl needs our help.” All eyes were on the man that hid behind Sapnap. He no longer wore his shawl, being in nothing but a dirty white shirt and his black pants. The man stood up straight at his name but his face showed how nervous he was.

“My- my mother is my only family, Dream and she is very sick... the only reason she’s alive is that I worked for the king.” This was news to George. The more he thought about it, he knew practically nothing about the other.

“I’m not asking her for us to join us here, but I can’t just leave her there, knowing the king will cut all care for her... Sapnap told me there was a neighboring kingdom that could take her and if possible, Dream, I need your help.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dream quickly responded. 

“What?” Karl's face was covered in shock. Did he hear correctly? He honestly wanted to collapse into tears right then and there.

“We’re gonna help, Karl. You’re apart of our team now, we help each other. Plus we needed to get you two new clothing anyways.” Dream opened his mouth to continue rambling about a plan but stopped when a small sob came from Karl, all eyes turning to him. Karl hung his head as he wiped his tears. It took Karl a moment before he looked up at Dream. He couldn’t help but laugh for a second before launching himself at Dream.

Dream nearly reached for a concealed blade but stopped as small arms wrapped around his shoulders, barely reaching completely around. Karl spews out “thank you’s” while Dream took a moment before leaning into the hug. 

Sapnap and George watched the two with small smiles on their faces. Sapnap was glad to see Dream was allowing more people in. 

Sapnap peeled his eyes from the sight and focused on the prince, who sat alone on the bed. The prince wore a bright small smile at the sight of the two, one that Sapnap could tell the smile meant something more. George's eyes quickly meet his and he furrowed his eyebrows at the Prince, who quickly turned away, being caught in the act.

“We’ll leave in, four hours, approximately four o’clock. Plenty of time to get there, get everything, get to the kingdom and get back. I think it would be best if it’s just the four of us. The smaller the group, the less attention.”Karl pulled himself off Dream, wiping his eyes.

“Are you sure about leaving today Dream?” Sapnap asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well because you haven’t slept in-“

“I’ll be fine Sapnap. No need to worry about me.” Sapnap bit his tongue not to fight his best friend. He knew he barely took care of himself and knew that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“Can you please tell everyone where we’ll be going?” Dream asked and it took a second for Sapnap and Karl to leave, closing the door behind them. Dream sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He hopes he could convince  her  to take Karl’s mother in.

“When was the last time you slept Dream?” George asked. He wasn’t dumb, he could make out what Sapanap was trying to say.

“It doesn’t matter George, are you hungry?” Dream said, trying to change the subject.

“Dream?” Dream let out a sigh as he relaxed his shoulders.

“I haven't slept since before the day I got captured, so maybe four days.” That was bad. George couldn’t even comprehend staying up that long. He was surprised Dream was even coherent. 

“Dream what the fuck!”

“What!” Dream’s tone was lighthearted while Georges was laced with worry.

“That’s terrible for your health.”

“What are you? My mom?” Dream tried to push it off but stopped at Georges's expression. The man sat on the bed with his arms crossed, he holds his glare at Dream, waiting for him to break.

“Listen, I’m fine. You’d be surprised how much I can handle and I can’t have you running around, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you.” Dream sat next to the other while George rolled his eyes.

“Dream you need to be at your full capability if things go south. Don’t you feel sludges at all?”

Yes, he did. He would never admit to anyone that he was always restless. He never wanted to admit that he craved sleep but it never made anything better. Every time he tried to sleep he woke up covered in sweat and tears. 

“No, I feel perfectly fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.” George knew it was inhuman to stay up longer than the man said. If they were going to work together he needed to look out for the other. 

“I told Punz that I would watch you-“

“And you will. I won’t leave from this spot, he’ll never know.” Dream was convinced. His thoughts clouded with just the need for sleep.

“Okay...”

“Okay?” Dream let out a small laugh while George sat there in thought. This wasn’t the monster he was told about.

“Okay, yeah. I will. Just don’t use this as an excuse to snoop through my things.” Dream went to take his shoes off as he slowly positioned himself under one of the blankets.

“Feel free to read any of the books pressed up against the wall.” Dream said before falling into a much-needed sleep. George smiled at the sound of soft snores that came from Dream within minutes.

He pushed himself slowly off the bed and sat in front of the mountain of books. All of them were foreign to the man. Not even any names of the authors were familiar. The books didn’t peak any interest within the prince. The thought of actually sitting there doing nothing, waiting for four o'clock to roll around, seemed not appealing.

His eyes slowly moved to the man's desk that had papers scattered about. Some crumpled while some were pinned onto the area above the desk.

What Dream said about not snooping through his things left his mind as he crept in front of the desk. He paid Dream one last look, seeing he was fast asleep, before taking the seat at the desk. He scanned over the first page, not bothering to read it, mainly catching the repeating words of “end” and “eyes”. 

George picked up another paper and saw it including the same subject. The end. As George scanned through more papers it seemed as all of them were about the same thing. 

George heard of the end but it was told as nothing more than a myth. A world that was barren of all life expect monsters of what people said to be men that lost their mind. It was nothing more than the story’s they were told about zombies that roomed the night and creatures that walked on four legs but were the same height as us but blew up when you approach them. They were just myths. Bedtime stories.

Why was Dream so obsessed with it? Did it have to do with something with his father? He never heard his father mentioned anything about the end, but then again he barely listened to his father.

George went to grab the last paper on the desk and started scanning it. This one wasn’t about the end but more on how to get there. 

The paper told of eyes that unlock a portal that would transport you to the realm. The portal origins seemed to be unknown but could be located with an eye of ender, whatever that may be. 

The paper lacked the information as to what the eye even may look like, feeding to the thought of it being made up but why would Dream of all people have papers of research on a myth?

George's eyes trailed to the untouched journal that was left on the corner of the wooden desk. A pencil peaked out from the top of the book, marking the last page George assumed Dream was writing in. 

It was wrong to look through someone’s personal belongings but the curiosity already ate at George. The prince had to pull himself from the desk and force himself to look at the bed.

Dream laid on his back with his left arm on top of his head while the other hung off the bed. There was no way of telling the other was asleep due to the mask still on his face.

George’s anxiety rose at the thought of the other knowing he went through his things, the one thing he said not to do, even in a joking manner, but George could tell what he just read was personal and he could not dig any further. 

________________________________

The hours crept slowly by leaving George to think he was slowly losing his mind. His mind filled with anxiety of going back to the kingdom and what he had found in dream’s room. He pushed Dream’s strange interest out of mind, while his father came to mind.

Did he know he went with Dream?

Has he cared to even go to his room?

Who told him the prince was missing?

Have they looked for him yet?

Will they find him?

Did he even care if the prince came back into the kingdom?

Have they even notice.

George could picture his father's reactions if he came back. His father would be at his throne and would look past the prince, telling him to go back to his room, not carrying that his son has technically been missing for not even a day, but he was the Prince after all. They're supposed to care.

While George sat at the window, Dream sprung up from bed, gasping for air. George practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of sharp intakes. He spun his head around and saw the man gripping at his neck. George sprung from his spot and was at the other’s side without a second passing.

“Dream?” George's call went unanswered as he watched a tear fall off of the small amount of exposed jaw. George sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at his hands wondering what to do. The man was still acting like he couldn't breathe. 

“Dream, please answer me.” George reached out and placed his hand on top of the small amount of exposed jaw. The touch was feather-like, barely there, but Dream instantly grabbed onto the hand, pressing it his skin. George went to pull away, afraid that this was the wrong thing go do, but with the sound of Dream finally being able to breathe, he didn't move.

“Turn around.” Dream’s voice was raspy yet hold power in it. George guide their hands to rest in Dream’s lap while he moved to be facing the desk across from them. George left his hand there, as an offer of comfort and Dream did not let it go. 

The sound of a small click came from behind him and the sight of the familiar smile mask was now at the end of the bed. 

George eyes went wide at the sight. If he turned around he would be face to face with Dream. Not the masked killer but Dream. 

George didn’t make any move to speak. He was to focused on the others breathing. Dream seemed to finally be breathing but it was with sharp intakes. George focused on the heat that engulfed his hand as he waited for the other.

“I-I’m sorry... nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_ Yes _

“No...”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

“I’ll listen Dream.”

“I know but not yet.” George couldn’t even question before he heard movement behind him. 

The sight of an arm came from behind him, reaching for what seemed to be the mask. George quickly closed his eyes, afraid to see the other. There was a click next to George but he kept his eyes close. 

A tired chuckle came heard from his left.

“You can open your eyes now, Georgie.” George opened one eye at a time. The sight of the mask on the other face was comforting, knowing he didn't at least cross that boundary but as his eyes trailed down the sight of a toothy smile made George want to close his eyes again but he didn't. He didn't want to miss the one time he might be able to see a part of the others face.

It was just Dream’s mouth. One that had a scare going through the lips that continued under the mask. Freckles crawled down to the other lip. George could imagine the other's face is covered in them.

George knew not to expect anything more than a normal mouth. It was normal. Every human had one but he was so captivated by the sliver of the others face. He blamed it on the fact he was convinced the other wasn’t human not that many days okay.

“Are you okay? You look pale.” Dream reached up for the others forehead, not finding a fever, as he adjusted his mask to be in its normal position. 

George snapped out of it from the mask consuming the others features. 

“George?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” George could only nod as Dream laughed at the other.

“It’s roughly three thirty, we should probably start getting ready.” Dream voice was still sad but he tried to cover it up as he spoke. He didn’t wait for George to say anything before he went to the corner of the room opening a tall wardrobe that George looked over the first time he walked into the room.

George watched Dream pull out two cloaks from the wardrobe both having patterns woven into the fabric that resembled velvet. One was a beautiful muted green while the other was a nice royal blue. 

“Here try this one.” Dream threw the blue one at George, the cloak landing in his arms. George rubbed his fingers along the fabric while the smell of pine filled his nose. He swung it around his shoulder, it hanging oversized on his shoulders. The end of it dragged against the floor, it wasn't wearable for George. 

“Like I expected, come here.” George followed the orders, staying a few inches from Dream. Dream broke the distance as he got on to his knees.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“I'm hemming it.” Dream held up a needle that already had a long piece of thread tied to it. He placed it to the side and placed a pin into the cloak. He repeated the process three times before standing, towering over George. George just stared at the other, waiting for him to say something, his cheeks still tinted with pink.

“I could kind of use that now.” Dream was referring to the cloak. George scrambled to take it off, shoving it into the other chest before retreating to the window. Dream let out small laugh before sitting down to finish the cloak. 

The quite room lead George to continue his thoughts, looking out into the forest. Dream looked over to the other man, his hands going on autopilot. The prince looked miserable. His eyebrows were knitted together while he thought, a small town plaster on his face.

“You okay over there?”

“Yeah... I- it's just a lot to take in.”

“That's understandable... Seriously if this becomes too much we can send you back-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know...The thing is though, I don't want to go back.” Dream sparred him one more look and the man was still looking out the window.

“The kingdom offered me nothing. I was doomed to follow in my father's footsteps and eventually end up thinking the same way he does. The thought of being anything like my father brings me to words I can't describe. Discussed. Frightening. Repulsed. Having to be associate with him is just enough to make me want to vomit. I should be grateful to have such a comfortable life and It's selfish for me to even wish that I was born into a different family but I can't stop hoping that my father doesn't find me.” 

“You have the right to want whatever you want. Just because you lived comfortably doesn't mean you can't be unhappy. Not everyone is meant to live that type of life, George. So if a simple life suits you better then you're entitled to have that. Having all those eyes on you would be stressful and your father wouldn't help. I don't blame you for not wanting to associate with him. Just because he's family doesn't mean you're not allowed to think negatively about him. The man is his own human just like how you are your own. No one has a say in what you do except yourself.” Dream finally made it to the end of the cloak, trying off his stitch. He pulled at the string, leaving the finished new hem. 

Dream finally looked at the other and found him staring right back. Dream stood up and walked towards the other, George watching as he walked.

“It's your life, George, and I want you to know you have a choice in it.” Dream swung the cloak around the other, George leaning forward, towards Dream. The cloth wrapped around his shoulders, losing fitting them but it no longer dragged on the floor. Dream noted to fix the shoulders the next time he could.

“Thank you for giving me a choice.” Dream looked down at the other. George looked starstruck. He looked the most alive that dream seen him in the short period they've known each other.

“I didn't do anything. You choose to come talk to me. You did that not me.” Dream clipped the small chain in the front of the cloak, his hands lingering at the chain. 

“Then I think I made the right decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, lore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
> This is my first fanfiction and I don’t have much to say except a couple things. 
> 
> First, if George or Dream ever express how they’re no longer comfortable with Fan fiction, this is getting deleted. Please don’t push this ship down their throats.
> 
> Two, I hope you enjoy. I know this won’t be the best written story but I had the idea and I love sharing my work.


End file.
